


Your Heroic Presumption

by QuippyKid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Michelle hates Spiderman for the wrong reasons, Omega Verse, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuippyKid/pseuds/QuippyKid
Summary: Michelle would be the first to announce she hated the way the world worked: handfuls of couples blindly handing their entire life over to ‘destiny’ or ‘karma’ or whatever new bullshit that came with being classed into the inherited societal roles. She despised it, to say the least. Her parents had lived through their successful marriage for many years now, and she held nothing but respect and adoration for them; to others like them she held no contempt but the thought of an alpha imposing themselves upon her lifestyle made her break out in hives.That may have been what led her to completely block out Peter Parker from her life.AKA MJ tries her hardest to stay out of friendships, but destiny has a certain smiling superhero to make her see love in a different way.





	1. Chapter 1

Michelle would be the first to announce she hated the way the world worked: handfuls of couples blindly handing their entire life over to ‘destiny’ or ‘karma’ or whatever new bullshit that came with being classed into the inherited societal roles. She despised it, to say the least. For most of her life, she had been treated a certain way, raised to cater to the expectations of her so-called ‘class’ and fighting tooth and nail against it. Females fell into the marshmallow omega roles and the boys spent their time swinging their junk around to establish some pointless dominance. It was frankly the most primordial system she could think of and had written many a paper on how to make it less awful, much to Mr. Harrington’s dismay. 

So, growing up with her rose-tinted glasses pulverized at her feet, she found her own way around everything – avoid, stay low and observe from the outside. It had worked for her for years now and she’d be damned if she changed it now. Her parents had lived through their successful marriage for many years now, and she held nothing but respect and adoration for them, and to others like them she held no contempt but the thought of an alpha imposing themselves upon her lifestyle made her break out in hives. That may have been what led her to completely block out Peter Parker from her life. 

Peter had orbited around Liz from the first moment he saw her, admiring her from afar like the true lovesick puppy he was; all whilst Ned smiled from the sidelines. It almost made Michelle’s stomach turn. However, ever since the scandal with Liz’s dad and her moving out of Queen’s; Peter has been, well, tolerable. She‘s never disliked him, and he kept up well with balancing both his studies and his recent internship from Stark industries, even being one of the more pronounced members on her secondhand Decathlon team. He had held a neutral friendship in her mind, one not dissimilar to Ned. 

It must have been from the incident at the Washington monument that she started flagging him as being more interesting than he first put out. Not that she hadn’t clocked his previous non-attendances to his other clubs, but decathlon was one that held a high place in his priorities – to miss the National’s was something of a personal offense. Michelle would’ve liked to have put his numerous bunking days down to his separation from Liz, and the fact that she was now in charge, but Liz had been in her position the first time he had majorly dipped out. 

Letting out a loud sigh, she pressed harder into the paper with her biro, scratching out another missed session in her planner, causing a few passing library-goers to steer a wide birth. As much as she cringed at the thought of socializing, Michelle figured the only way to get to know Peter was, well, to get to know him; and well enough to figure out what was distracting him. She’d retreat as soon as she got her decathlon team back on track, she confirmed to herself as she dumped her books down on the aged table. She could see both boys in front of her recoil slightly, watching her cautiously as she sat adjacent to them. Only a few lines into her first textbook did she hear him finally pipe up. 

“Um... did you need something?” He asked softly. She leveled him with a dull stare. 

“Can a girl not study in the library anymore?” She cuts back, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. He seems taken aback, eyes widening as apologies stutter off his tongue. She grins. 

“I’m joking, Parker. I thought I’d be bothered less sitting with you two than taking an empty table and getting annoyed by some strangers.” Her eyes fall back to her book, but she can tell he’s surprised. 

“Oh... well we’ll try not to distract you too much.” From his tone, she knows he’s smiling. 

The study period passes quite quickly without too much hassle on her part. Occasionally she’d make a point of commenting on their ‘dork talk’ but mostly amused herself with just listening in, pretending to have better things to do. 

 

It took a few days for them to face her arrival with something other than questioning looks, but their behavior didn’t just return to normal. Even with her blatant disinterest for most of what Peter and Ned would choose to talk about, she found them occasionally murmuring quietly amongst themselves before quickly catching themselves upon spotting her. True, she hadn’t tried hard enough to cozy up to them but boys like them having secret discussions were strange to her. 

“Did we do something to annoy you?” Michelle blinked a few times, just realizing her blatant glaring at Peter. Quickly she looks away, tensing her jaw. 

“Not yet, but I’m keeping score.” She bites back, caught off guard. 

“Ouch” Ned pipes in, scratching his forehead with the eraser atop his pencil. “You were the one staring at us.” She raises her gaze, nonchalant. 

“Maybe I’m thinking of cutting the least dedicated team members...” They appear shocked, Ned pitching in with doubt. 

“I’m pretty sure you can’t do that, it’s a voluntary club.” She softly shuts her book, sliding it into her bag before standing. 

“Try me.” Pointedly looking at Peter, grabbing her bag and leaving. She made a point of yelling over the shrill school bell. “See you tomorrow, nerds!” 

Michelle threaded her thumb underneath the strap of her bag, lips pursed into a small frown. She wasn’t going to be able to find out anything from those two from the way things were going, and her reports back to Liz were getting increasingly sparse. If anything, she was in the same place as she was before even trying. 

She got out her phone, slipping in her earphones as she seated herself at the bus stop, flicking through some of her slower playlists. She keeps her eyes glued to own person, leg jittering slightly as the bus takes its time. Her head flits up, alarmed, as she spots something out of the corner of her eye. Before she has time to investigate, her bus pulls up short beside her. 

She spends the bus journey texting her mum about what to pick her from the store on the way home, or if she fancies anything. ‘Getting back late again x’ is the disappointment she got in response. She sighed, pressing her head against the liquid glass of the jittery bus. Guess it’s another night of frozen pizza, she thought to herself. 

As the sun started to silhouette the beaten building tops, she hopped off the bus, pocketing her phone. She preferred this time of day when it wasn’t quite the anxiety of night time nor the stress of day; almost a suspended few moments until the sun hits the pillows. Under the citrus glow of the sunset, she smiles to herself, getting lost in her own thoughts. 

“Ma’am! Hey!” She pauses in her tracks, looking around. “Uh... up here!” 

Before she has time to react, a red and blue smudge shoots into her eye line, standing to his full height in front of her. Confused, she takes a small step back. 

“Er... can I help you, Spiderman?” She raises her eyebrow, fixing her full attention on him. 

Despite the fact he had been the one to first to engage her in conversation, he seemed surprised to be questioned on his actions. 

“O-Oh, you know, just patrolling... and stuff.” He clears his throat, voice deepening toward the end of his sentence. “Thought it could be kind of dangerous for a girl- er- anyone for that matter to be walking home alone... At this time.” He ends with an awkward laugh. 

Michelle pins him with a sharp look, her lip quirking in irritation. 

“You were gonna say a girl like me, right? A defenseless little omega girl, pursued by those big scary alpha thugs, right?” 

“I-I really didn’t mean it that way-” 

“Oh, but it’s true, right? ‘Cause you’re a superhero and this is what you do. Save girls from bad scary men. I bet you even get some nice compensation from them too.” 

“I’m sor- Wait- what? I don’t-” 

“Look, I’m not saying I don’t appreciate what you do. It’s great that you’re keeping the city safe and all that, and I’m grateful for what you did to help my friends in Washington but don’t let that get to your head. I’m perfectly fine without you, I can handle myself and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t shove me into your predispositions about us ‘citizens. So, thanks, but no thanks, buddy.” With a cold smile, she retreats from the conversation, lips quickly falling into a frown once her back is turned. Her teeth grit instinctively when she heard him shift behind her, taking a breath. 

“I’ll know if you follow me. Don’t.” 

She presumes he heeded her request when she gets home with not so much as a sniff in her direction. Through the night, the incident stays with her, pressing on her patience. Michelle knows he was only trying to help but even he is swept up by all the second genders? She somehow thought he might have been, well... above that. 

She took her suppressants and slipped into her bed, throwing her body into the pillows. 

 

Strangely, the days following this incident come uneventfully, leaving Michelle just to ponder the odd goings of the masked hero – didn't he have bigger things to worry about than making sure girls got home okay. She hadn’t even been in imminent danger. 

However, even though she was thankful for the guy’s respect for her request, the absence of action in her life just made her hyper-aware of how careful Peter seemed to be treating her. Sure, she was also sharp-tongued with them, but she had never thought it had genuinely hurt any one of them, especially not Peter; so seeing him quieting in conservations with her and giving her worried smiles was starting to annoy her. She wasn’t going to find out anything with him walking on eggshells around her. She had to fix it. 

The next day, straight after the bell rang, she grabbed him, dragging his ass out into one of the quieter parts of the courtyard despite his stuttered protests. Catching sight of his panicked eyes, she cornered him in, making sure there was no room to escape. 

“H-Hey Michelle, I’ve actually gotta go-” 

“Did I do something wrong?” 

“...What?” His eyes met hers for the first time, confused. 

“You heard me. If I did, I just want to know.” She hates the fact she can’t meet his gaze, shifting awkwardly.” 

“Of course not. What makes you think that?” She quirks an eyebrow at him, sighing. 

“Really? So, the fact you avoid every conversation with me that doesn’t involve other people or that you always leave super early from decathlon hasn’t crossed your mind? I may be an outsider Peter, but I notice stuff, especially when it’s so hard to miss.” 

When she looks up again, her heart almost drops. Peter is pinning her with this face of guilty regret, so much so she almost pulls away from him. Distressed, he slicks a hand through his hair. 

“I’m so sorry Michelle- I really hadn’t thought of how it would come across. It thought you were the kind of girl who might have wanted some distance, or that Ned and I were getting too familiar with you- God, I really didn’t mean for it to come across that way, I was trying to respect your space- I guess I went too far-” 

“MJ” She announces after observing his nervous ramblings. He blinked, disorientated. 

“M... J?” 

“It’s what my friends call me.” Trying to sound as nonchalant as she can. A soft smile seemed to grow on Peter’s face, an improvement, MJ would say, from his previous stress. 

“MJ... I’m sorry if it felt like I was ignoring you. I hope you’ll forgive me.” She rolls her eyes in response, smiling a little. 

“Just don’t do it again, dweeb.” With a nod, he seems completely de-stressed, before checking his watch. 

“Oh sh- I really do have to go now, uh... I’ll see you tomorrow?” He questions with a hint of uncertainty. 

“Tomorrow it is.” She salutes, cringing internally. With that statement she quickly jogs off, waving a little as he goes. She smiles, shaking her head. Absolute dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story so far! Comments and Kudos are so highly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

MJ would hate to admit it but hanging out with Ned and Peter wasn’t half bad, if anything she might’ve been enjoying herself. Unsurprisingly, the three of them had a lot in common, along with the thrill of competitive quizzing, they could hold inquisitive conversations about MJ’s choice in literature and let her indulge in the nerdier side of her inherent knowledge. Frequenting each other’s houses for study sessions or movie nights hadn’t become uncommon within the passing weeks, and she was finding it increasingly hard to imagine going back to the way she had managed her life before. 

Pressing her reading glasses up slightly on her nose, she glanced over to Peter working away silently at his desk. She leaned back against his bed, placing her book softly on the ground, hugging her legs. She had misplaced her contacts early this morning and had resorted to her glasses and yet both Peter and Ned hadn’t said anything, despite Flash’s little snide comments. Peter had even defended her to a point where she felt left out of her usual Flash slam-down. It amused her to see how quickly his pheromones faltered under her stare. 

She frowned, tapping her fingers against her book in frustration. This had gone too far, she has gotten too deep and yet, come back with little to no explanation for Peter’s disappearances - if anything it was getting less frequent with no further clarification. She sighed loud enough to catch his attention, prompting a small smile upon his face. 

“Has the mighty MJ already fallen?” He jokes, letting his pencil tumble out of hand. His legs push against the floor, rolling gently closer to her. “Can I help with anything?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure? I can always get us some snacks to freshen us up, we haven't had a break quite yet-” He says with a little laugh, rambling on. 

As she starts to tune him out, his need to comfort rubs her the wrong way; her shoulder immediately tensing. Peter wouldn’t have ever meant to say something to upset her but recently, her state of mind seemed to be getting away from her. 

“Just leave me alone.” She snapped back, her voice echoing in the small room. She tore her eyes away from him, already knowing what hurt would befall his face. “I’m fine.” 

“Yeah... Of course. Sorry, I didn’t mean to-... sorry.” The low scrape of his chair moving into its former position settled in her ears. The slow creak of her gritted teeth overcame everything in her mind. This was Peter, the boy who still wore a smile every day after his uncle died, the boy who never once snapped at Flash who continuously bullied him day after day, and yet here she was, irritated that she might once have a friend in which she could confide instead of bottling up her insecurities. MJ exhales sharply, pressing a hand into her temple, guilt trembling through her. 

She swallows. 

“Do you... Do you think Spiderman believes in... this destiny stuff?” She starts quietly, keeping her eyes on her trembling fingers. It was a cowardly move, changing the subject, but she could hate herself later for it. “I’ve met him before... didn’t exactly make the right impression but...” She lets out a bitter, little sigh. “He tried to help me ‘cause I was walking alone, it was probably alpha tendencies but-” 

“How’d you know he’s an alpha?” 

MJ’s eyes dart up to catch his face; seemingly just as taken aback by his outburst. 

“I-I mean, there’s a chance he could be something else since no one else knows... him.” He avoids her eyes, a flicker of conflict in his features. “You’re probably right I just... maybe he’s not as perfect as everyone thinks he is.” 

“Perfect? Being alpha doesn’t make you perfect. It makes you brash and arrogant- it gives you authority over people who have no choice, it just screws normal life up- it controls you with fake love-…” She caught her breath, clenching and unclenching her fists. “But... I guess for spider-man it helps if you’re the strongest alpha in the area, defeating criminals and stuff... you know.” 

Swallowing down her frustrations, she glances up at Peter, noticing a look she hadn’t seen on him before. He quickly snaps out of his trance. 

“Yeah... You're probably right. Being an alpha would be the best if you were Spiderman.” He smiles a little, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. She doesn’t press him further. 

“I’m sorry for snapping earlier, I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night and um... it comes out in irritability.” It physically pains her to force out a jokey tone. “Guess I’ve got to get my reading under control.” 

Peter doesn’t even blink an eye, falling into that soft, golden smile she’d started to miss. 

“I understand, sleep is pretty hard to get nowadays” He chimes with a little laugh. “It’s okay, I kind of figured you wouldn’t need any help, you’re like the smartest person I know. I just thought I’d offer, you know.” 

And for the first time in never, MJ felt her heart jump. Of course, Peter Parker wouldn’t ever patronize her, she doubted he was even an alpha, he was the kindest, most sincere person she’d ever known. And he was going to be the exact reason for MJ’s downfall. 

Before she can process anything, she shoots up, grabbing her bag in a whirlwind of papers. A frown stays etched upon her face. 

“I’ve got to go- now- Seeyouatschool!” Rushes out of her mouth as she powers out of the room, bypassing both Peter’s confused calls and Aunt May’s concerns, making sure she doesn’t stop moving until she gets home. Only then does the full bloom of red encompass the apples of her cheeks, the sound of her fluttering heart in her ears. 

\- 

Truth be told, Peter’s attendance had significantly improved, despite his supposed Stark internship. He wasn’t even dropping his grades, and his Decathlon scores were still just a high as she remembered, and yet she was still drawn to sitting alongside the two nerds in the lunch hall, having study sessions over one of their houses and hanging around them in general. She couldn’t bring herself to hate the routine. 

But she’d be dead before she allowed herself to fall for Peter Parker just because he was nice to her once. He may just be a beta but she wasn’t going to give up her life beliefs for some happy-go-lucky guy in her class. So, that’s how she ended up here, listening in to one of their many conversations in Decathlon Club. 

“How could he say that?! Ironman is like the coolest!” 

“I know! It’s like he forgot that Mr. Stark built his own suit and everything!” 

“The Avengers literally save the universe! And he put them together! No one even compares!” 

“What about Spiderman? I mean, he’s the one in our area.” MJ inquires, eyes never raised from her book. A few seconds of silence pass before she gets a response. 

“Y-Yeah Spiderman is cool too.” Her dark eyes meet the shifty ones of Peter’s, before flitting to Ned. 

“He’s the cool neighborhood type- the one that protects us, small guys- like at the Washington Monument!” 

“What um... what do you think of him?” Peter asks, eyes darting from her to his hands. 

“I don’t know him personally as you do...” She utters him with a presumptive stare. “But  
I have met him once.” 

She finds it both amusing and unsettling at the amount of attention she has on her. “I... didn’t need his help, but I guess it’s good to have someone around for other girls to rely on.” 

They both seem surprised by her answer but don’t question her further. She frowned slightly, kicking her legs up onto the table. 

“Look I never hated the guy, I just hate people who think they’re owed everything ‘cause they’re big, alpha superheroes. I’d take him over Tony Stark any day.” She finished, crossing her arms. 

Ned seemed to be fixing Peter with this overjoyed, smug smile whilst the latter just sunk lower in his chair. She eyed the two, before turning back to her book. 

“You idiots should be reading up on the new quiz content instead of fanboying over superheroes. You both know Flash likes running his mouth to stir up shit. Pay no attention to him.” 

MJ sneaks a final glance at Peter’s reddened face, scrutinizing him, before heading over to the podium, tapping loudly on it. 

“Break’s over, Morons.” 

 

Almost immediately after they had finished up with their general knowledge speed rounds, MJ caught sight of Peter trying to dart out of the back of the hall. 

“Parker! Where’d you think you’re going?” She calls across the hall, a flurry of heads turning to his position. 

“Er... I um- I have an appointment. I’ve got to go- sorry-” Pulling his bag up his shoulder, he starts to move toward the door again. “I promise I’ll make it up next session!” 

She watches him leave through narrowed eyes before Flash urgently brings the attention back to him. MJ keeps her eyes on the door. 

“I guess Penis Parker finally figured out he doesn’t fit in a club for smart kids.” He chirps with a sharp laugh, toppling slightly in his chair. Her nose crinkles at the obnoxious smell of his pheromones clinging to the room, a low snarl starting up in her chest. 

“Peter is both smarter and more sincere than you ever will be. A sharp tongue has no indication of a keen mind, and with every word that pours out of your mouth, everyone’s opinion of you drops impossibly further, along with your extremely little IQ.” She growls, standing up from her seat, watching him straighten stiffly. 

“You’re a pathetic little vulture who feeds upon those who don’t have the malice to fight back, and then surround yourself with people who don’t mind an arrogant asshole as long as he’s got his hand in some of his father’s money.” An unfamiliar wave of nausea coils in her stomach causing her to hold off slightly, fixing him with a dark glare. 

“Leave Peter alone, or this club is done with you.” 

She didn’t bother waiting for his response as she grabbed her bag and beelined out of the room, a wake of shocked and enthralled faces behind her. In front of her, she could see her hands shaking in her peripherals, sharper than before, her blood boiling under the surface of her skin. Feeling dizzy, she rushed to the bathroom, splashing some water on her face. 

She knew she took her suppressants this morning, it didn’t make sense why she was feeling this overwhelmed. Scrambling through the contents of her bag she found nothing but her class textbooks. She needed to get home now before something dangerous happened. 

No matter how bad it took a toll on her body, she wasn’t going to let her scent escape her. 

Shoving her stuff back down into the depths of her satchel, she speedily makes her way out of the bathroom, pacing her way to the backstreets to avoid as many people as she can. Eyes glued to the ground, she keeps herself small, keeping out of the yellow light spots on the pavement. So attuned in her thoughts, she doesn’t hear the shadow approaching until it’s too late. 

“Hey, ma’am um- this is a pretty dangerous part of town. I know you don’t-” 

“Stay away from me.” She manages to hiss out, hands curling into white fists. 

“I know you told me, but I really can’t leave whilst you’re around here-” 

She can hear the worry in his voice. It pushes her off the edge. 

“I said, get away from me!” Echoes through the alley, her body trembling visibly in the low light. With her heightened sense, she could almost smell a slither of fear coming from him. 

“I.. Sorry.” Before she can turn, a gust of wind brushes past her face, the evidence of him being there before completely gone. Tensing her jaw, she fights back the prickles of frustration forming in her eyes. It wasn’t meant to be like this, she’d tried her hardest to block this all out and even after everything she did it still came back to haunt her. Every passing thought seems to add more fuel to the inferno burning inside her, anger burning through every fiber of her body. It was unlike anything she’d felt before; it was dangerous. It put distressing knots in her stomach. 

Her hand settled on the sandpaper roughness of the building next to her, trying to steady the adrenaline streaming through her veins. The shuddering in her breath was making her feel faint. She had to get home. 

“Hey baby, a pretty girl like you should be smiling.” A greasy voice pipes up from the shadows. “What’s got you so down?” 

“Leave me alone.” 

“Hey, don’t be like that. I can cheer you up. Come with me, I can make you feel better.” A heavy hand landed on her shoulder, static shivers burning up her arm. A snarl ripped through her. 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” She punched her fingernails into his skin, tearing his hand away from her body. Immediately, as if a switch had been triggered in him, a dense cloud of dark pheromones hit the back of her throat as she breathed it in. MJ almost fell back in disgust, covering her mouth, thick bile climbing her throat. 

“I wasn’t asking. You should be thankful I like omegas with spirit.” With a smarmy smile, he placed a hand around her shoulder, pulling her closer. 

“Hey! You! Leave her alone-” 

“I warned you.” She growls darkly. In seconds, the man is crumpled on his knees, rapidly clutching at his nose, head bowed. 

“What- W-What have you-” He gasped out, sounding like a dying man. 

Around her, she can feel her own scent filling each crook and corner of the alleyway. Never had she thought it was as powerful as this having spent her life on suppressants, but it made her proud of her heritage. For once, being a female alpha brought her a sense of accomplishment instead of shame. She spent so long hating their societal roles, she forgot that it was still a part of her that she could learn to control in a way that suited her. She stood straighter, prouder, as she glared down at him. 

“Y-You freak- What kind of-” He scrambled to get up, tripping and stumbling as he ran back into the shadows. A wicked smile graced her face, a sense of powerful calm washing over her. The silence is soon broken. 

“I-... I can’t- Why-” A weak voice calls out from the opening of the alleyway. MJ’s head whips round, confused. 

"Spiderman?"

MJ calls out before she can think. Instantly, she regrets it. He’s hunched over on the floor, hand braced against the damp tarmac to support himself. Upon hearing him, his head raised with some delay, the techy, spider-suit eyes starting to narrow a little to focus in on her, almost as if he’s staring straight through her. She inched closer. Cautiously. 

“Are you okay?” She lowered herself, crouched a little away from him. 

“Is he- Is- uh...” He chokes out, seemingly pained. “Is he gone?” 

MJ felt a sliver of dread run down her spine, quickly looking round. 

“Yeah, but we can’t stay here. Are you injured or something?” Painfully, she shuffles closer. 

“No- I-I- don’t know what-” He sharply inhales. “What’s h-happening- to me.” 

As soon she entered his personal space, it’s as if her whole body locked in place, her eyes widening in panic. She could smell exactly why he couldn’t move. 

“Y-You’re an omega?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading once again! Once again Kudos and Comments are so highly appreciated!
> 
> I'm afraid Chapter 3 may take a while longer than these two since it's the last and longest! Depending on how long it is I might have to break it into two parts.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, it really helps!


	3. Chapter 3

“Y-You’re an omega?” 

“I’m n-n-not-” He winces before he can protest further. Numb with panic, she presses a hand to her head. 

“Okay, just shut up and listen to me, okay? I’m going to have to move you. At least until we’re out of here. Then... Then I’ll think of something.” 

Grabbing the strap of her bag and pulling it round to her front, he searches through until she feels her scarf, yanking it out and wrapping it around her face. Hesitantly she places her hands on his shoulders, gently maneuvering him to drape over her back. 

“I’m gonna piggyback you on the count of three.” 

“No- It’s dangerous... J-... Just go-” 

“Just shut up, I’m going to get you out or here whether or not you like it.” She squeezes her eyes shut, biting her lip. “It’s my fault I can’t... Control this.” 

At this, he quietened in his protests, focusing instead on keeping upright. Shaking as she got them to their feet, she secured his arms over her front, leaning forward as much as she could as she started to walk. She struggled to get them any further than just outside of the alleyway, carefully laying him against one of the shop’s windows. Panting heavily, she wipes some sweat off the top on her brow, falling to sit next to him. 

“I’m sorry- I really- Can't think-... Right now.” She huffed out, clutching her bag in her lap. “I can’t leave you like this... You'll be attacked.” 

A calloused, suited hand softly presses onto her knee. 

“I’ll be fine-… just leave here safe.” He exhales quietly, masked eyes squeezed shut. She could tell he was struggling to even stay conscious at this point, whether because of the pain or something else, he wasn’t going to last much longer. And moving an unconscious hero was so much worse than a conscious one. She had to do something drastic. 

“Okay, I know this is gonna be weird but- just trust me! This’ll get you home without any alpha’s bothering you.” Cautiously, she moved over him, reaching for the cusp of his mask. 

“Woah! Woah-Woah!” He grabs her wrist, holding as tight as he can. She pauses, knowingly aware she could easily overpower him. 

“I know- I know, calm down. I won’t pull it up all the way, just enough... I promise.” 

With the last of his strength, he squeezes her wrist before letting it drop to his chest. He’s studying her carefully with his last bout of focus as she painstakingly peels the mask further up his neck, just over his mouth. The scent grows in strength, but she doesn’t recoil. 

“Holy-” Her body almost hurtles forward at the smell, gripping the wall behind him to stop herself. It seizes her with an invisible force, it bowls her over like the white crash of a tidal wave; it takes everything – everything - to control herself. The palms of her hands are white with how hard her nails are biting into them, yet with every single sense dialed into the boy before her, she feels no pain. 

“S-Stay... Stay still.” She breathes out, nervous tremors contracting every fiber of her. Too loud, she can her his heartbeat pick up, breath sharply inhaling. Closer, she ventures, lingering inches from his skin. Softly, she whispers. 

“I’m sorry...” 

With no final thought, she moves into his neck, nuzzling under his chin, caressing the curve of his jaw with her fingertips. He stays rigid against her as she nestles into him, smothering even the thought of his scent being found by anyone but her, a growl contenting her being. In not much time he becomes ply beneath her, a little, content hum swelling in his throat. A pleasant sliver of pride darts through her. Her jaw poised above his pulse, heartbeat singing to hers- 

She swiftly jerks back, keeling onto the floor in shock. Eyes stuck to the ground, she darts up, wiping herself off. 

“That should work- For now-” She chances a glance at him, Instantly, she was overwhelmed with the dark thoughts of possession bewitching her mind like a mantra. 

MJ snatches her bag up, making sure to stuff the contents inside safely. 

“T-They shouldn’t bother you now- just stay safe.” 

Before he even has the chance to reply, she shot off, an excruciating pain growing in her chest as she ran further and further and faster and harder until she found herself in front of her house. Stopping only to hide under her covers, punching craters into her pillow. 

 

 

To say the next day was strange for MJ was an understatement. Peter Parker was avoiding her like she was the Black Plague in 1300’s Europe. Scrap that, he was refraining from being around anyone for more than he had too, Ned always being the strange exception. She had thought they had now become close enough for him to trust her with his shady little secrets but obviously she had misjudged their relationship. 

Her blistering gaze burnt into the back of his skull, completely zoning out anything the teacher had to say; she could learn about quadratic equations on her own time. This was pissing her off. She crumpled her dark drawing into a hard fist, a few eyes darting away from her in fear. When the teacher had finally turned his back, she launched the paper furiously fast across the classroom, homing into Peter’s head. A split-second before it hit him, he ducked, head whipping around with a pinched expression. Immediately, it drops to that of shock, clocking onto her with confusion swarming his eyes. She held his eyes a moment longer before continuing to doodle, charcoal black scribbles decorating the edges of her worksheet. 

It takes much too long for the bell to ring and with it MJ, sweeping out of the classroom. She swiftly hit her locker; hurling her unneeded books into it with a dull clunk. To the discomfort of the nervous passers-by, she silently pressed her locker shut with a stony expression, watchful of anyone exiting the classroom. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a familiar blue sweater, ducking out. The hall quickly cleared upon spotting her target. 

“Parker.” 

Startled as a fawn, he spun round accompanying it with a little wave, laughing nervously. 

“H-Hey MJ. Didn’t see you there! Er- Um What are you-” 

She stormed toward him, throwing her satchel over her shoulder. In a panic, he stumbled back, hands scrambling for the wall behind him. She didn’t deter, stopping short of him. He pressed back to clear a distance, covering his lower face with his hand. 

She paused, concerned. 

“S-Sorry, I just-… I have a bad cold. You should stay away.” 

“... Shall I get the nurse?” She spoke carefully, fingers loosening around her shoulder strap. 

“No, no no- I'll go myself- uh- I'm gonna head there- now. Sorry-” He started to depart, a guilty look across his face. She sighed, body releasing its tension. 

“No, I’m sorry... I didn’t- I just presumed. Go get some rest, idiot.” Huffing out a hearty exhale, she brushed some of her bangs behind her ear, eyes slowly coming up on rest on Peter’s soft expression. He took a moment to catch himself staring, eyes quickly darting away when he realized. 

“Bye!” He forced out, voice cracking a little. In the next moment, he had dashed down the hall, almost skidding around the corner. Her gaze lingered for a moment. 

Why did she feel so... bothered? 

Contemplating not a moment more she turned and made her way to her next class. 

 

 

The day had fallen into its slow golden lull by the time classes come to their end. There’s a sweet allure of sugared doughnuts wafting from the moving stall that frequents the school gates, bringing the familiar nostalgia of the sweet summer haze before the worry of work or study. MJ enjoys her time packing up her textbooks, meandering down the lonely hallway, hugged by an amber halo of sunlight. 

Curiosity nips at her heels with every step she gets closer to the nurse’s office. Overwhelmed, she cautiously peeked into the room, scanning the sterile bunk beds for any duveted mounds, but finding none. With a little disappointment, she goes to turn around, hearing a withered voice call out. 

“Were you looking for someone, dear?” 

Startled, she shakes her head. 

“Oh- no. Sorry. I thought my friend might be here, but he isn’t so I’ll um go.” 

“Peter Parker?” 

She blinked, surprised. 

“Yeah... actually.” 

Mrs. Anderson smiles with knowing glint in her eye, offering a seat to MJ. For a shrunken little lady, she seemed to hold much more knowledge than she could carry. She was one of the only people that unsettled MJ, as much as she respected her. 

“He came in earlier for a small checkup. He had a little fever, so I gave him some medicine since he refused to go home. He’s quite stubborn.” She chuckled. With uncertainty, MJ slide into the offered seat, opposite the petit little woman. 

“So, he’s okay?” 

“He’ll be fine with a little rest and medicine.” She grins. “Were you worried?” 

MJ chokes on a nervous swallow, violently coughing out a denial; her mess of hair falls over her eyes in the sudden move. Mrs. Anderson only finds this more amusing. 

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.” She smoothly slips one of her hair clips out of her hair, holding it out for MJ. With an embarrassed smile, she accepted it, hastily pinning back the opposing nuisance. 

“Whilst I have you here, do you mind if I ask you some questions?” 

Patting back any remaining out of place strands, she shrugs, before letting her satchel spill to the ground next to her. 

“You’re an alpha. A female one as well. I’m surprised you haven’t been challenged by any of the lighter-brained boys.” 

MJ stiffens, staring at the other. Mrs. Anderson takes her hand, squeezing it gently. 

“I know it’s difficult, but it’s harder when you don’t have anyone to lighten the load. I’m only going to continue talking about it if you want to. If not, we can discuss something else.” 

It must’ve been the sincerity in her voice that caused MJ to lower her guard slightly, but the knowledge someone else besides herself filled her with more relief than she could say. Well, ignoring Spiderman, but she wasn’t about to sit down and spill her feelings to a spandex vigilante. 

Pressing her hands over her eyes, she exhaled steadily. 

“Look... I don’t care that I won’t find a mate because I don’t believe in all that stuff but keeping it secret... it’s my preference. It’s easier this way. People can’t exploit me, and in turn, I won’t to them. It works better like this.” 

Mrs. Anderson regarded her with a look of pity MJ failed to catch, silently thinking through her response. 

“You’d be surprised at how much I can empathize with what you’re going.” She breathes out with some contemplation. 

“My husband is an omega. If any of his friends knew back when he was in school, he would have been harassed or bullied just for being himself. Being different is such a rare and beautiful thing and yet instead of being celebrated, we choose to scare it into hiding away.” A passing look of sorrow washes over her features. 

“Of course, you know that nurses are always filled by beta roles, and so I spent my life training to be this because I thought I had no other purpose than to serve those who needed help controlling things I never got to understand. But when I met him it all pieced itself together. He needed someone who loved him, not for his rarity as a trophy or for his vulnerability, but someone who loved him through everything. And I...” 

As if a kaleidoscope of memories passing through her mind, her lips melt into a tender smile. 

“I needed him. To make me feel as if I was here for more than just a blank, broken being. I was made just for him...” MJ watched her as she gazed down at her hands fondly. 

“I know you don’t believe in soul mates, but you can still find a way to help others through the unique alignment given to you. It’s something only you can do, after all. Keep your mind open.” 

MJ jumped as the other broke into a little laugh. 

“Sorry, I’ve been keeping you a long time.” 

“No, it’s okay... It was helpful so um thanks.” MJ answered earnestly, reaching down to pick up her bag. 

“Oh! Before you go!” 

Briskly, she goes over to one of the cabinets, retrieving a little pill box and handing it over to MJ. 

“I’ve found this helps my husband’s pheromone suppression since it seems to be much stronger than most. That is if you’re still wanting to keep it a secret?” She quipped. Grateful, MJ hurriedly takes the pillbox, sliding it into her bag. 

“Thank you... For everything.” She smiled, clutching the hem of her shirt. 

“Come back if you ever run out.” Mrs. Anderson beamed, watching MJ go with a little wave. Returning the wave, she grinned, popping two of the new pills in her mouth. 

 

 

Strangely, walking home, MJ felt content. A feeling she hadn’t felt fully in quite a while. It left her feeling satisfied, like for once she knew her place in the world or some other bullshit she’d read about, and yet she couldn’t feel bitter. It put a little skip in her step as she made her way through the city, a hint of a smile upon her face. Maybe she could even find a way to help the masked hero himself... as she had before. 

She shook her head quickly, until she was dizzy, dispelling the memories from her head. Yes, he was a male omega from what he knew, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t handle himself. Getting involved with a superhero was a completely insane move. 

She felt an unfamiliar feeling of guilt rise in her stomach, choosing to ignore it over rationalizing her situation. If he were anyone else, she would try to help but he was Spiderman. He didn’t need help. Not from her. 

Face sinking slowly into a scowl, she moved on, pushing back any thoughts about Spiderman. It wasn’t her job to worry about him. It was the stupid pheromones she spread on him, making her think weird things. Yeah. She should be enjoying her evening walk home whilst the sun was still up. 

The blaring horns of passing taxi’s and occasional distant siren were almost a comfort to her. It made her stupidly comforted by the soundscape she had come to know in all her years living in Queen’s. Even if it was a bit of a dump, it was hers to love- 

“Egh- urgh.” 

MJ halted. Reaching a hand steadily in her bag, grabbing a blunt pencil from the mess, tightening her fist around it. There was no way she was dying to some idiot with a weapon today. Cautiously, almost silently she peeked down the alleyway. 

There was nothing. Well, nothing but some trashcans and general restaurant reject that had been thrown out the backdoor. That didn’t mean she wasn’t still nervous. Creeping forward, she draws the pencil from the cover of her bag holding it out. 

“Come out now and you won’t have to pay for the medical bills I’m going to hit you with.” 

Still came nothing. Concerned, she inched closer to the black bin bags, hearing a slight rustling from the breeze. 

“Hey! Last chance!” Trembling with the sudden force of adrenaline running through her veins, she jabbed forward her pencil in warning, eyes darting to and fro. Her eyes land on a something on the far side of one of the trash cans, the sole of a shoe peeking out from behind. Her breath left her, a cold sweat stiffening on her back. Are they... dead? 

“H-Hey... Hello?” 

Still no movement. With uncertain steps and shaky legs, she moves toward the body, eyes shutting the last moment before they fully came into view... She peeked one open. 

Her blood ran cold. 

No. 

Please. 

“Peter?!” She hurtled forward, placing her hands on either side of his face, almost recoiling at the heat coming off him. She didn’t have time to be relieved. She scrambled through her bag, grabbing her phone, scrolling through her phone. She punched in the emergency services, everything too slow as the first dial rings. 

“This is the emergency-” 

“My friend has collapsed?! He’s burning up- I-I don’t know what to do?!” 

“Okay Miss, calm down. Can you tell us where you are?” 

Her head whips wildly round to the entrance of the alleyway” 

“O-Outside the convenience store near 68th Avenue-” 

She focused back on him, brushing back his sweat-slicked hair, pressing her palm against his head. Checking his body for any signs of injury, she raised his shirt, looking him over. Adrenaline plunged through her like a bolt of lightning, taking hold of every movement and thought in blazing clarity. 

“H-He has no injuries from what I can see- b-but he’s unconscious- p-please hurry-” Her hands were already coming up to wipe the sudden blur in her vision before she could process it. She hardly heard the woman confirmed the ambulance on its way. She hung up quickly, pulling him closer to her, hugging him tightly. 

“P-Please, P-Please wake up.” She pleaded quietly; face buried into his neck. “I... I” 

She pulled back heavily, staring down at him, disorientated. He smelt like her... He had her scent on him. It didn’t make any- 

Her eyes grew large, jerking back. She barely caught herself before she let him hit the concrete, bewildered. His disappearances, his sudden reduction of clubs, his hurried exits, the hushed whispers between him and Ned... it was all right in front of her. She just... hadn’t wanted to see it. 

The boy before her, Peter Parker, her friend, and classmate, was Spiderman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly know nothing about Queens or America so don't sue me... 
> 
> Every chapter I say I'm gonna get to the bit I'm looking most forward to but I never do! I'm gonna make sure it actually happens next time XD. This chapter was a bit more dramatic but that only means the next one will be filled with more fluff! We get to the main marshmallow stuffing next time!
> 
> Please leave kudos and especially comments! I write this in the small breaks I get in uni so any comments really give me the motivation to carry on writing when I could be sleeping ahaha!
> 
> See you in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

MJ awoke in a dazed confusion, eyes fluttering open with uncertainty. Carefully, raising her head from the warmth underneath it, she adjusts the surroundings, taking a short moment before standing up abruptly. The sudden sterile stench of the private hospital room dizzied her, eyes flitting round the bare-boned room to fall upon the golden silhouette of Peter Parker’s resting face, still in his gentle sleep. Quietly, she lowered herself back onto the seat resting against the back of her knees, collecting her hands within her lap. Pressing her fingers in her palm, and running her hand over one another in hesitant thought, she dared another glance up at his muted form, tracing the IV line that ran from the hanging blood bag, filled with a clear liquid, to his wrist leading onto his open, unguarded palm. Along the pale of his form settled a soft flaxen light, brightening up his pallid cheeks, usually ablaze with bashful joy. 

Every thought swept away upon looking upon the boy in front of her; a peaceful quiet instead occupying her mind. This gentle-paced, compassionate, dorky classmate of hers was Spiderman? And as much as the idea evoked a whirlwind of disbelief, everything that she ever knew of him seemed to fall right into its place. The patience he supplied each time he was insulted or bullied, the constant care he had for anyone he knew, or the way he could somehow worm his way into your life without even your knowledge, and though every hardship or loss he wore a smile bright enough to lighten others... She had been blind, even ignorant to not see it before. 

In a moment of subconscious mindlessness, her hand had breached the barrier she had created between them, tentatively pressing the tips of her fingers against the caress of his cheek, only pausing on the round of his jaw, finding herself leaning into his soft allure. In a flutter of weakness, she breathed him in – the oasis of suspended calm enveloping her senses as a sweetness of nostalgic summer breeze brightened to the enlivening embrace of unbridled liberation of flying higher than anyone had ever been fleeing through her. Teetering slightly, she recollected herself, mind pulling back to the present of disinfectant and rubber gloves. 

A misplaced sense of longing throbbed through her, the newfound smile on her lips sinking into a forlorn frown. Breaking her gaze, she finds the floor for comfort, retracting her hand once more to replace the other in her lap. She couldn’t summon the energy to be angry at this flush of unfamiliarity, even with the thought that it was entirely influenced by her exposure to the boy she had scented not too long ago, designed by her moronic second gender, her entire being yearned for something more from him. And her keen insights didn’t seem to be putting up any form of a fight. 

She clutched the strap of her bag tightly, refusing to let herself peek at the resting form before her, standing with abrupt motion. With a swift swivel on her toes, she rushed out of the room, missing the quiet shift on the sheet behind her. 

Peter deserved better than her, not the unwanted scenting she forced onto him. He deserved someone who truly cared for him, not... not purely brought on by hormones. Or whatever was causing her to feel this way. 

 

It took a day or so until Peter was allowed back at school; MJ estimated it was more May’s choice than Peter’s himself to stay home that long but despite all of the drama she had experienced over the time spent around his company, everything seemed to slow to a lull at present. School resumed as normal with the occasional questioning from the class with Peter politely answering the best he could. The line of fire also led to her and Ned bullshitting their way through the customary rambles. Though the incessant chatter usually grated on her nerves, it was the perfect excuse to keep Peter Parker away from her. She could sense the numerous unsettled glances in her direction, and the quick reprimands of the teacher could only serve as further proof. 

As much as she’d hate to call it avoidance, she certainly wasn’t allowing a possible second where they were caught alone. Peter was one of those people who had to talk through his uncertainties, every shard of hurt was always displayed clearly upon his worried brow, and MJ knew if she took any time to analyse his current state further, she would cave into the distance she had barricaded between them. It was obvious that someone, whether it be one of the nurses or himself, had told him that she was the one to take him to the hospital, and not only that, but stayed with him overnight worrying about the state he was in, to which she could only blame herself. 

However, despite her best efforts, she could only hold out on him for so long, especially with the fact they painfully shared most lessons together. Keeping her head down, she fired off the final few questions to the decathlon team, quickly dismissing the answers for right even with protest from Flash, and ended the sessions with a serrated glare. She didn’t even get to packing her second book before an anxious voice cut through the tension. 

“Er... MJ. Can we talk?” 

Squeezing her eyes tight, she took a deep breath before looking up with a forced smile. She could spot a concerned Ned a few feet back from them, before Peter slid into her focus. A flash of guilt split through her. 

“What is it?” 

“Oh... I wanted to thank you for helping me... earlier- um well yesterday. I wouldn’t have gotten out of there safe if it wasn’t for you and I’m really, really grateful-” he babbled on with that innocent flush upon his cheeks, knocking all composure from MJ’s thoughts. 

“Look, it wasn’t a big deal. I would’ve done it for anyone in that situation. You don’t owe me anything, if that’s what you were wondering.” 

Startled by the idea, his hands came up immediately to deny it. 

“Oh no- I didn’t- I was just really grateful... Thank you, MJ. Even if it’s not a big deal for you, you’ve done so much for me and I couldn’t ever try to repay you... I just really hope we know each other for a long time.” He finished with a quirk of a smile, abash with awkward jitters. He averts his eyes. “So if I’ve done-… if I did something during that time to upset you, please tell me.” 

Hardening her expression, she locked eyes with him, struggling against the overwhelming pull from him and his warm, fawn eyes, and curled mess of mousy hair descending over his endearing furrowed expression. Every trace of her eyes, left more for her to desire, from his dopey smiles and tentative grins to his anxious, little deposition that hid the incredible power and heart that he took with him in that suit. She liked Peter Parker. MJ with every fibre of her being couldn’t help but fall tragically tender with him. Peter bruised her heart with every glance he threw at her, and she could no longer breath. And here he stood... right in front of her. 

And with a shove, everything before her just broke. 

“I-… Just- leave me alone, okay Parker? I don’t need you.” 

She had meant it for herself, but it left her lips just as swift as it was sharp. She didn’t turn to check if he had anything left to say. 

 

MJ skipped school the next day. And the next. She had started to lose track after the first week passed. It wasn’t a problem for her to catch up, and from her days as an outsider she had contacts to keep her up to date that weren’t involving Leeds or Parker. With her almost perfect attendance, her parents didn’t put up any resistance to her taking an elongated rest. That, and the side effects... 

Every progressing moment she laid there; it was if sawblades had hijacked her throat. Every gulp of water left only sandpaper in its wake, grating the roof of her mouth. A dark magma was settled within her very core, burning deep within her stomach, striking every now and then to make her crumple into a quivering mess. 

Habitually, her eyes dropped to the view of her bedside table, the tampered drawer suspended slightly open. She hadn’t taken her pills since that day. Headaches and dizziness frequented most of her thinking, but she’d be damned if she needed a pill to rationalise her thinking. Nobody was coming to visit her anyway; she was safe within the refines of her home. It’s not like it had even worked when she was around him... 

Instinctually, she gripped the covers, forcing her head further back into the pillows, frustration pooling from her thin trickle of unwanted thoughts. Even if her instincts weren’t in charge of these fledgling feelings within her, he was Spiderman. He could pick anyone; he probably didn’t even need anyone with the avengers backing him up and a friend like Ned. Parker hadn’t even admitted his secret to MJ... and she already knew why. She didn’t belong in his world. 

MJ hadn’t ever been in a situation of unrequited love. It still left a strange taste on her tongue when she had begrudgingly admitted it amongst one of her fevered self-struggles. In any case, she hadn’t truly loved before, especially with any semblance of her alpha tendencies involved. She had always tried to keep them separate. Maybe just to keep a semblance of that fairy tale ending she used to once believe in, where the thought of unconditional love was only to be expected. Yet her she lay, anguished truly in the feeling of burning loss. Loss for a hero she never once had a chance with. 

Bitterly, with poison smouldering on her tongue, she let out a raspy laugh. Even if she went mad, she would get over Peter Parker. Because he deserved better. As both her friend and as their friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. She was going to relinquish this hold as if it was the last thing the flame within her would allow before she turned ashen. 

Pin-prickles of defeat collected at her lashes as she tossed her duvet higher over her shoulder, pattering quietly onto the bedsheet below. Moments of weakness weren’t ever welcome to her, but mourning her forsaken security seemed like the only sound option in her glass mind before the inevitable hum of sleep took over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have seen Spiderman: Far From Home! It's what actually brought me back the inspiration for this.. not that I forgot about it... nope. Still feel a some plot points were very easy to guess but the VFX sequences were amazing and I'm going to see it again tomorrow! I hate that end post-credit scene! Ahh so stressful! But yeah here's a bit of a dip before the fluff express comes rolling round. Have we hit rock bottom? ...We'll see.
> 
> All kudos and comments and so much appreciated and help me produce content faster! Thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

“You look like hell.” Flash helpfully piped up when she entered the class, glaring half-heartedly in his direction. MJ slumped heavily in her seat, her bags contents trickling out beside her on the floor. A low, achy torment gripping every thought to pass, striking it down with little trouble. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, clutching the hem of her shirt for any shred of stability. 

“Those UFO documentaries keeping you up too late?” that snarky tone proclaimed again. MJ could hear the grating of her teeth over the inferno in her mind. Like a wild dog straining on the leash, she was just about containing the insurmountable blaze clawing at her throat; she wasn’t going to allow Flash to break her patience that easily. 

“Hey Flash, lay off for once. MJ’s been ill, leave her be.” An anxiously familiar voice chimed in. She didn’t bother to look up, but raised a nonchalant hand to acknowledge his efforts. His chair squeaked upon his return back to his seated position. A slither of guilt nipped at her. She shoved it back down. 

“No, no, Parker. Don't play hero, it doesn’t suit you.” He cackles foolishly to himself, chair screeching as he stands in dominance. As if MJ had been projected into a hell itself, the arrogant spread of his pheromones started to shroud the classroom, bringing most to cover their faces. The unbridled torment building in her mind flared up in response, tearing at her restraint. Out of the corner of her glower, she could spot Peter fighting to stay upright and confident in his stance, shrinking quietly down. A low growl emanated from deep in her chest, eyes sharpened on Flash’s head. She hadn’t noticed her ascent to standing until everyone around her was gazing up with a jumble of fear and admiration. 

The words passed her lips in a poisonous hiss. 

“Flash, I am tired of tolerating your blatant bullying as some sort form of entertainment for the class, despite the fact that no one cares for your existence here. Your damn lackies only indulge in your bullshit on the off chance you might shower them with some semblance of societal or financial aid, in spite of the fact you can owe that only to your father. The fact you choose to pick fights with my friends above all is a personal affront I won’t sit idly by for, even just to appease Mr Harrington. If you weren’t such a dick all the time to Peter and everyone else, maybe you’d actually have friends that would help your obvious need for attention.” 

Silence clouded the classroom, a hush of shock rippling through each of the bodies within. MJ exhaled harshly, catching her breath, locking eyes with Flash who had visibly puddled lower during her rant, returning her stare with a doe-eyed expression. 

“I’m sorry... You just are so irrationally deluded and self-righteous. Stop picking on Peter or anyone else or I’ll have to replace you on our team. We support each other, not berate.” She finished with a laboured breath; embarrassed guilt ratcheted through her. 

Swiping her bag off from the floor, she tried to collect herself once more as she took cautious steps toward the door. She did everything in her power to ignore the burning set of eyes following her route. 

 

 

The west wing stairwell was a discreet, little hideaway amongst the mayhem of the school halls. It became her haven for reading books or even sketching if she wanted to avoid the stares over her shoulders or questions about her chosen subjects. But now, it only served to provide shelter to the gentle rush of tears kissing her cheeks and pooling upon the ground between her crossed legs. The cascade of her hair shaded her view of anything but her pursed hands, and the muffled sobs left her deaf to the tender approach of steps. 

“Hey... Ma’am. You seem... upset... is there something I can help with?” The intruder questions hesitantly, almost certain she was going to lash out at him. He was answered with silence. 

“I’m... I’m gonna sit down. Um... if you want me to go...” 

She doesn’t raise her head but her the change of light next to her infers his seated presence next to her. A warmth radiates from his suit. 

A few moments of awkward shifting fill her ears. She presses her sleeve to her cheeks, sniffling quietly, turning away from him. 

“Um... I don’t know what happened but... When I feel down, I always like to be around someone... to talk it through. My Aunt-” A forced cough cuts off the end of his sentence, before he continues. “I always have someone to keep me company. The worst feeling in the world is being alone when you’re surrounded by so many people who love and support you...” 

MJ eyes fluttered open, drifting to his masked form, drenched with the feeling of shame. This was Peter Parker behind that bright, hopeful mask, saying such strangely dejected words. She could even smell the heavy-hearted sentiment in the air. Had she caused him to feel such a way? 

MJ’s head only lowered further in guilt, wet returning to her cheeks again. A tension ran through the body next to her once again. 

“Oh god- I’m so sorry- Um, let’s think of something else then um-…” A muted tapping of his fingers against his knee started to pick up. “I also do the things I love like um building Lego sets with my friends or um-” 

A nervous, little laugh escapes him. 

“It’s stupid but I sometimes watch the interviews of the people I saved, and what they think about me... it’s nice hearing a confirmation of the appreciation of some of the stuff I went through. Makes it all worth it y’know-” 

His voice faded out with a little squeak, and only then did she notice she’d placed her hand atop of his. With a swallow she met the wide-eyed look of the masked vigilante before her, offering a small, flushed smile. Something about the soft features hidden behind the mask made her feel a sense of ease. 

She took a breath of composure, before her eyes dropped to the floor again. 

“I’ve been a dick to my only friends, and it’s not even for my own sake it for theirs... I can’t tell you everything...” To which she could feel him nod softly. “But everything is just needlessly complicated by my damn instincts and um... you know because of that time um...” 

A hot blush flared upon her cheeks, cursing the fact he at least had the protection of his suit. She gripped his hand a little tighter. 

“I’m sorry... to them, of course. Everything’s so messed up, and I screwed up my friendship with this dorky, caring, tender-hearted guy because I didn’t want him to find out about the things, I was going through... well am going through... I hope he can forgive me.” 

A thick lump starts to collect in her throat. In response, she feels a small squeeze around her hand. With a bitter laugh she wiped her eyes with the length of her free sleeve, back to sniffling to cope. 

“I’m not used to having friends- I-I guess I got carried away and hurt them- it would just be easier if I’d just left them alone instead of being stupidly curious about everything like always- t-this is why I don’t interact with others- the more they know, the more they’ll dislike me a-and-” 

“Could I stop you there for a moment?” he chimed in with a fond tone. “I know they wouldn’t be angry at you for taking sometime to figure yourself out, or find your way through the new experience of friendships.” 

He offers a small shrug. 

“But as much as you want to get through it all by yourself, the whole purpose of friends is to be able to support and rely on each other. I’m sure whatever this issue is that you’ve been struggling through yourself, your friends would be delighted to try and help you.” 

MJ’s eye rose with a newfound confusion for her feelings for him. This wasn't influenced by pheromones or false attractions. He was just a boy that had a heart too damn good for the world he was thrown in to protect, and she’d be damned if she couldn’t at least offer that as a friend, no matter how much it might hurt her. Peter deserved everything she could give and more. 

A ripple of dominance rose with the hair on her arms, goose bumps prickling up on the back of her neck. Mrs Anderson was right, she might hate what she had been cast as, but if she could use it to protect those who risked everything for everyone else, she wouldn’t mind indulging in it. 

Spiderman’s form seemed to crumple slightly. With a strained laugh he looked up at her. 

“I really should ask Karen to install a pheromone filter or something, considering what consequences could come out of it.” He finishes darkly. 

“... I could help? For a bit, at least?” MJ withdrew her hand from his, intertwining her fingers together in fretful thought. 

“... Really? Um... How?” 

“If I were to scent you... again- um, you wouldn’t react to pheromones for as long as my smell was on you. It might keep you safe... at least for a little bit...?” 

Quick to retract her suggestion, she cleared her throat, words of vehement denial on the tip of her tongue- 

“Okay... Um... yes. Let’s um try it.” A nervous giggle fluttered from his chest. “It’s kind of a win-win, right?” 

“Right, yes, of course.” She smiled with a false confidence, lip trembling as she leaned in slightly closer. She leveled her gaze on the hem of his mask, swallowing slightly. Maybe a trick of the light, but MJ thought she saw his Adam’s apple bob in response too. 

“Um- right- sorry-” He fumbles slightly with his mask, finally flicking a thumb under and with an excruciatingly measured pace tugged the obstructing material up to the bridge of his nose. A shape exhale of breath puffed from his lips; and with it the familiar scent drew MJ ever closer to his exposed pulse. 

A moment of suspended breath passed between them, as she brought her palm up to meet his jawline, framing the hair curled round his red ears. A flurry of warmth tickled her shoulder as she realized just how close she had gotten. With a final savour of the situation, she pressed her lips against his wild pulse, dancing upon her touch. It was a selfish desire but she took her time across his pale, silken skin - a velvet impulse to make sure those who picked on him or even threw him a dismissive glare knew who they had to answer to. 

A cute flurry of quickened breathing left him as she nuzzled hotter and higher up into the stroke of his jawline, sneaking a soft touch of her lips here and there. For a stronger scent, she would claim to herself later. 

It took a dizzying amount of strength to pull herself even a few inches from him, scrutinizing the intricate thread work of his magnificent suit, dazed gaze finding the blooms of white hardening Peter’s bistre eyes. 

A twitch of her fingertips threaded through the baby curls of his neck pressed a subtle gasp from his lips. Lips. Lips she had been watching from what felt like centuries since they had been sat here. The rain beginning to seep through the gaps in the grated stairs. Lips she now knew she had been paying far too much attention to. Lips... she had now captured between hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I won;t be able to write for a few days because I've got some far off cousins visiting that are using my study as a guest bedroom, so goodbye computer... I'll take a few days off to chill I guess. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As always, no beta read, we read and die like men.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! Depending on the response to these final chapters, I might write up my own take on how I think MJ and Peter's love story in Far From Home should have built up! Til next time!
> 
> Also, anyone notice how distinctive Tom's hands and gesture are even in the suit?


	6. Chapter 6

MJ wasn’t ashamed to admit that she hadn’t had many kisses, or if even the kindergarten kiss with the kid next door even counted, but the way literature or any of the sappy romantic films Ned had made them watch hadn’t done any poetic justice for it. Like an escaped animal, her heart thundered in her chest, galloping past any hesitations she’d previously held, coming to rest only with the thought of him. She hated it, but everything over the past few months had led to this perfect suspension of time, and it was all she wanted. 

MJ’s mind had been abducted by a spandexed superhero. 

It took a small lifetime to realise she had shut her eyes, drifting back only to catch her breath. A flickering heat shuddered through her, goose bumps stirring on her arms. With a reluctant breath, one of her eyes peeked open, spying the wide-eyed expression frozen upon the masked vigilante’s face. Withdrawing as meekly as a broken wave, she collected her hands within her lap, words teetering on the tip of her tongue. 

A weak imitation of a voice fell from his lips, shoulders aligned with his beetroot ears. 

“I-I-” He started, clearing his throat awkwardly, the sound echoing off the stairwell. “Y-You-” 

Surprisingly nimble, he stumbled to his feet, catching himself with a yelp on the underneath of the stairs. 

“Ow- geez- um- I have to g-go- spider sense a-and all that-” He babbles, a nervous giggle bubbling up his throat. Yanking down his mask, and backing up in quick footsteps. 

A secret smile rose upon her face, obscuring her fondness with a hand upon her lips. It was a travesty that she hadn’t noticed his Peter-like gestures through the façade of the suit. She stood with slow ease, causing him to jump slightly. 

“That’s okay, you er- go do you spider duties.” MJ finished with an awkward laugh, a genuine smile breaking onto her face. “Can I... um ask you a question?” 

A vulnerable demeanour took over her, shifting weight to her other foot. Why was she so aware of her legs? She sighed, trying to shed her sudden nerves. Something about the comfort of the mask made it easier to venture a more forward question. His white-bloom eyes dialled in on her. 

“S-Sure... I have a little time.” 

“Will I see you again?” “You know... Apart from the s-scenting... ” 

A quiver hung in the air, the muted clicks of his widening spider-eyes the only sound between them. Her jaw tightened in determination, deepening her breath as she levelled with him. 

“Look, you don’t need to say anything but I’m here for you if you need anything. That kiss... I j got a bit carried away-” MJ rubbed her neck, swallowing. “Omegas... You shouldn’t have to be defined by your alignment. Especially not you.” 

With a curt nod to herself, she gripped her bag-strap tightly, beelining quickly toward the back entrance, a heavy knot in her throat. 

 

 

The nook in the back of the school library had become dusty with her absence. It had always been her favourite spot to overhear whispers that scattered through the book spines, and the hushed affections of playground lovers finding their secrecy. 

Today, she had settled with an anthology of poems she had once held so high in importance. It seemed as if she were a child looking over the other side of the fence in which she used to play. Although familiar, she didn’t feel that wash of comfort it had brought her before. The way she had used to cling to it for some semblance of understanding. 

Her wishful fingers grazed the print of the words, the current of nostalgia sweeping her along each stanza: 

"Love is a fire.  
It burns everyone.  
It disfigures everyone.  
It is the world's excuse  
for being ugly." 

A soft smile pulled at her lips. With such sharp words with which she used to align; it brought a newfound quiet within her to oppose them. It may be alike fire: destructive, wild, untamed, but held within her hands, and kept close to her heart... she knew she could use it to create good. Peter was her sun, and alike a sunflower, only through him could she start to bloom anew. 

Caught in her whirlwind of thoughts, the abrupt whispers beside her startled her. 

“What do I do?! It’s not like I can just- I don’t know- tell her?” 

“Dude, I mean you have to admit, this is kind of funny. She’s like the last person I’d expect to be into superheroes.” 

MJ brought her knees closer to her chest, tenderly placing the book beside her. She knew those voices. 

“No, it’s definitely not! She’s-… She’s into spider-man! A-And she kissed me thinking it was some- cool guy. Not... me.” The dejected tone of his voice clawed at the back of her mind, the instincts inside straining against her to go over to him. 

“I mean, it already kind of seems like you guys are dating. That scarf won’t really cover much when anyone gets close.” 

A frustrated groan sounded out from the other side of the barricade of books. 

“What do I do, Ned? I just- I can’t put her in danger like that...” 

Her eyes fell to the book beside her, the emotional dissonance causing her to chew the inside of her cheek. She’s proven to him that she can handle herself, and if it were for his sake she wouldn’t care if anyone came after her. 

“I don’t know, dude... I mean, no one’s come after me yet? And I’ve known for a long, long time.” 

MJ had started moving before she could process it, catching glimpses of Peter’s hoodie through the gaps in the shelves. Dubiously, her hand rested on one of the thicker books, sliding it carefully off the shelf. The weight of the book caught her off guard, slipping from her grasp- 

“I like her... I can’t-” 

The dull thud shook through her. Liquid ice screaming through her veins. Peter liked her back. 

A shuffle of feet beside her began to pick up, her own heavy with lead. She had to move; she couldn’t let him find out this way. Not now. In a scurry, she scrambled forward, bracing her balance on the shelves beside her. 

“H-Hey, is anyone there?” A guilty voice called out. 

Darting forward, she clambers past the library tables, flinging herself out the doors. 

 

 

The day passes without much fuss. MJ keeps her head buried in her studies, feeling the heat of Peter’s stares weighing on her shoulders. Even with the realisation of Peter’s confession, she couldn’t help but feel burdened with it. She should’ve guessed it wouldn’t have been as simple as confessing and living happily ever after. He had powerful enemies, who didn’t pull punches. They aimed to capture and kill. 

The shrill of the bell dismissed the class from their seat, a flurry of hands hurriedly packing their bags for the journey home. MJ slung her bag up on her shoulder, watching Peter do the same. She made for him. 

“Hey.” Peter jumped, eyes darting about. Ned’s head popped up in recognition, offering an empathetic smile. “D’you want to come around mine tonight?” 

Almost immediately upon the start of his response, she interrupted. 

“Before you make up some lame excuse about having to study, I could really do with a pick me up. And er- considering we’re friends, I wanted to ask you.” She offered, pushing down her guilty conscience. 

A slither of confusion crossed his face, contrasting the obvious red painting his cheeks. 

“C-Could we not do some other day? You know I’d love to help you MJ I just-” 

“Peter, it would mean a lot to me if you came. Just this once. I have something important to tell you.” 

The fight in his mind was diminishing and she could see it, his whole stance had fallen to a gradual acceptance. He wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

“Y-yeah, of course MJ.” 

Peter threw a glance to Ned, a flash of worry in his eyes. MJ reached out, but stopped herself before her fingers brushed his sleeve. She made a quick exit. 

“I’ll meet you by the gates.” 

 

 

A brittle breeze blew past her as she readjusted her headphones. Although she had music on, she couldn’t bring herself to focus and had turned it down in preparation for Peter’s arrival. Sometimes she wished she had picked up smoking to further intimidate her peers as she stood outside the gates, but she’d read far too many horror stories to ever go through with it. The closest she’d got was faking it with a candy cigarette, trying in earnest to light the end. It had mostly ended in a coughing fit and her pride taking a major dive. 

As footsteps picked up over the muted music, she made extra effort appearing even more aloof than before. She felt a slight tug at her sleeve, raising her head to meet his caramel eyes. Swallowing, she slid her headphone back onto her neck. 

“Hey MJ” he greeted with a nervous chuckle. Peter was adorable. 

She blinked out of her stupor, returning a clumsy smile. 

“So er- let's go then.” MJ returned stiffly, walking off without waiting. Peter jogged up beside her, brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Are you okay...?” he questioned cautiously. Even Peter knew not to test MJ if she wasn’t on top form. 

MJ nodded in response, wringing her hands that had become clammy with her nervous thoughts. The rest of their walk home remained in silence, MJ noting the flighty glances Peter would throw to the rooftops, or down the back-alleys. She knew she was keeping him, but in some selfish way, knowing he wasn’t out there, getting hurled around like a child’s ragdoll, offered her some comfort in her actions. 

 

 

At the door, she came to stop, keys poised in front of the lock. Peter wouldn’t judge her, that she knew, but there was a reason people were never invited round. 

“Before you come in- um- my parents aren’t home much so... it’s a bit empty.” 

A warm hand is placed on her shoulder, her whole body stilling upon contact. With a skittish hesitance, she turns to face him. Peter’s previously on-edge demeanour has melted into a fond smile, peering right into her, carrying away her nerves like a fond cup of winter tea. He looked almost amused at her statement, brimming with a soppy smile. 

“MJ, you know I wouldn’t have even picked up on that. I’m friends with you because I love being around you, whether it be listening to your appreciations about T.S Elliot’s poems, or your debates about how Lydia Bennet deserved what she got, I genuinely want to be your friend because you’re one of a kind. Whilst not all may appreciate or understand you, I want to try and make an effort to.” Bashfully, he glanced down to the ground, curling a hand round the back of his neck. 

“That’s if you wanted to, of course. I er- I feel we get along really well and I wouldn’t try to make you uncomfortable in any way. Cause I um... really like you.” 

With a shy glance up to her, he let an awkward smile cross his face. A swift second later his gaze fell to the ground. 

“Um, but I know you might not feel that way either-” 

MJ turned away from him, pressing the key into the lock and twirling it. 

“MJ? I really didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I-I just thought I should be the one to tell you-” 

“Peter. Stop.” She swivelled on her heel, gently taking his hands in hers. Backing slowly against the opening door, she led him into the house, swallowing down her fears. Only stopping once they had breached the lounge completely, she looked up at his anxious expression, a bolt of sickness rushing through her. 

“I have something to say too.” 

Despite the clammy nature of her hands, Peter hadn’t said anything. His were slightly calloused, a strange contrast to his mellow appearance. She turned them over, noticing the slight tremble coming from them. After everything he’d gone through fighting the vulture and gun-bearing criminals, he still had the heart to be nervous around her, of all people. A warmth rose to her cheeks, tenderly squeezing his hands in response. Peter met her eyes in surprise. 

“Can you give me a second...?” She levelled with him, gripping his hands as if she thought he’d disappear. He nodded, frozen in place, attuned to her completely. 

Reluctantly she let go of his hands, trying to stabilise herself as she heads into the kitchen, pressing the door shut. MJ released the breath she had been holding. 

Was she going to go through with this properly? He already knew she liked him... well a certain part of him, but if it got out not only would she lose her preferred secrecy within the school, she could be endangering both him and herself when some psycho tried to use her as bait in some dumb villainous scheme. 

But the thought of staying distant from him any longer sent a sting of hurt through her. She had noticed the headaches, or irritability that plagued her whenever he wasn’t around, and she knew it had to be mutual if he felt the same as her. MJ couldn’t sleep knowing he was out there being his heroic self without any support. She wouldn’t ever call and omega vulnerable, but with everything fibre of her being she wanted to protect him any way she could, and being his alpha... he could never fall prone to pheromones again. But most of all... she loved him. 

“Peter!” She called out before she could catch herself. MJ swings upon the door with a broad, rose-red smile. “Peter, I-” 

The balmy autumn light seeping through the crack of the open door led an empty path up to her. He was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the penultimate chapter! Nearly at the end now, boys! I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far! Sorry for the little hiatus, got caught up with some personal stuff but the final chapter will be up soon so hold on!
> 
> I'm also possibly planning another spiderchelle story and searching for a beta writer to confer with so let me know if you'd be interested! (Cause honestly my add ass doesn't have the patience to read back through my writing... what even are past and present tenses...).
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments, it really helps us fic writers to find motivation to carry on writing!

**Author's Note:**

> All Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! Hope to hear from you!


End file.
